<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>100% Transparent by PopitLockitWriteit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557996">100% Transparent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopitLockitWriteit/pseuds/PopitLockitWriteit'>PopitLockitWriteit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death Threats, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Pre-Canon, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Threats, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopitLockitWriteit/pseuds/PopitLockitWriteit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic based all around the pregame Danganronpa kids, with a few different spins involved.</p><p>The kids also come back after Danganropa 53, in some different fashions. While they retain their memories, really nothing has changed. Apart from some aspects of their appearances. Oops, spilled the beans!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>100% Transparent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TBA! Just adding for a save of my ideas~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>